icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keystone Cup
The Keystone Cup is the Junior B Hockey Championship for Western Canada. Participating are the winners of the Cyclone Taylor Cup from British Columbia, the Russ Barnes Trophy from Alberta, the Athol Murray Trophy from Saskatchewan, the Baldy Northcott Trophy from Manitoba, and the William Ryan Trophy from Northwestern Ontario, plus a host city. The tournament is a 15 game round robin, plus a Gold and Bronze Metal game. Hosting of the event is rotated between the five jurisdictions. The Keystone Cup was donated to the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association in 1983 by Keystone Sports from Selkirk, Manitoba. The Western Canadian Junior B Championship started in 1978. Reformatting of the tournament Starting with the 2018 the tournament format was changed as both Hockey Alberta and the three Junior B level British Columbia based leagues announced that they will not be participating in the event anymore. Both cited cost and safety concerns as the reasons. Hockey Alberta made the decision for the leagues in the province while the three leagues themselves made the decision citing that Hockey BC does not mandate that the provincial champion participate in the tournament.https://www.kamloopsthisweek.com/storm-b-c-alberta-junior-b-teams-pull-keystone-cup/ The Prairie Junior Hockey League (the only Junior B in Saskatchewan) would also withdraw from the tournament. The Keystone Junior Hockey League would have many of the league teams to form the Capital Region Junior Hockey League for the 2018-19 season, With there being two Junior B leagues in the province it would usually cause the need for a series between the league playoff champions for the Baldy Northcott Trophy and what would be the Manitoba spot in the tournament, but; due to animousity between the two Manitoba leagues there would be no inter-league playoff and the format for the Keystone Cup would change to a four team round-robin tournament with a gold and bronze medal games after completion of the round-robin featuring the playoff champions of the Keystone Junior Hockey League and the Lakehead Junior Hockey League plus a host team and the playoff runner-up in the non-host league. There was originally discussion about having another tournament to replace the event for the BC, Alberta, and Saskatchewan teams. As of the 2018-19 season nothing has been planned. Champions Pre-Keystone Cup Era :1978 Quesnel Millionaires :1979 :1980 Transcona Railers (MJBHL) :1981 Transcona Railers (MJBHL) :1982 Saskatoon Quakers (NSJBHL) Keystone Cup Era :1983 Selkirk Fisherman (KJHL) :1984 Portage Terriers :1985 Vermilion Tigers (NEAJBHL) :1986 Vermilion Tigers (NEAJBHL) :1987 Calgary Bruins (CgyJHL) :1988 Warman Valley Crusaders (NSJBHL) :1989 Columbia Valley Rockies (KIJHL) :1990 Columbia Valley Rockies (KIJHL) :1991 Kinistino Tigers (NSJHL) :1992 Kinistino Tigers (NSJHL) :1993 Lloydminster Bandits (NEAJBHL) :1994 Kinistino Tigers (NSJBHL) :1995 Lloydminster Bandits (NEAJBHL) :1996 Assiniboia Southern Rebels (SSJBHL) :1997 Grenfell Storm (SSJBHL) :1998 Ridge Meadows Flames (PIJHL) :1999 Fort William Hurricanes (TBJHL) :2000 Edmonton River Kings (CapJHL) :2001 Assiniboia Southern Rebels (SSJHL) :2002 Sicamous Eagles (KIJHL) :2003 Assiniboia Southern Rebels (SSJHL) :2004 Regina Capitals (SSJBHL) :2005 Osoyoos Storm (KIJHL) :2006 Red Deer Vipers (HJHL) :2007 Saskatoon Royals (NSJHL) :2008 Sherwood Park Knights (CapJHL) :2009 Richmond Sockeyes (PIJHL) :2010 Revelstoke Grizzlies (KIJHL) :2011 Blackfalds Wranglers (HJHL) :2012 Abbotsford Pilots (PIJHL) :2013 Richmond Sockeyes (PJHL) :2014 Beaver Valley Nitehawks (KIJHL) :2015 Campbell River Storm (VIJHL) :2016 100 Mile House Wranglers (KIJHL) :2017 Wainwright Bisons (NEAJBHL) :2018 Thunder Bay Northern Hawks (LJHL) :2019 Thunder Bay Northern Hawks (LJHL) See also *List of Keystone Cup tournaments References Category:Keystone Cup Category:Canadian Junior B Hockey